fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Yumesaki Academy
Yumesaki Academy (夢咲学園 Yumesaki Gakuen) is the school in Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. It is the school that Aihara Utau, Umino Hitomi, Amaterasu Kiyomi, Murasaki Kotone and Kagamine Moira attend. It is Japan's most famous school for idols, and is dedicated to training idols. The headmistress of the school is Fukushima Tsubasa. Description Layout The academy is described to be very big, bigger than normal schools. It has a school building with white walls and brown roofs as well as big windows. The dance studio is a room inside the academy. The lesson studio has two practice bars for stretching and warming up and there are two doors on either ends of the room. The walls are an extremely pale green and the floor is made of tiles with diagonal patterns running along them. The wall opposite the doors have windows that stretch across the entire wall. The ceiling is filled with lights so idols can use the room when it is dark. The cafeteria is outside, and people order many kinds of food around the world. There are white round tables inside the cafeteria. The dorm building is a white building right next to the school, and people enter their dorms from the school via a bridge. The dorm building is separated into three parts: a dorm for the first-years; a dorm for the second-years; and a dorm for the third-years. Each dorm room has a pink wallpaper, with a bunk-bed. They have a large TV screen as well as a desk, a small library and wardrobe. Besides the bedroom, there is also a washroom for people to take a shower, and the wallpaper is a crystal white colour. Activities The school has lots of different activities. There is a lesson studio for students to learn dancing and modelling, and there is also a theatre for the students to learn singing and acting. Uniforms Because Yumesaki Academy is an all-girls school, it has no male counterpart. Winter Uniforms In the winter, the girls' uniforms consist of a navy blue blazer over a white long-sleeved shirt, accompanied by a coloured tie. The skirt is a brown pleat skirt, and it comes with black loafers and a pair of white socks that end below the knee. Summer Uniforms In the summer, the girls' uniforms consist of a white blouse, accompanied by a coloured tie. The skirt is a brown pleat skirt, and it comes with black loafers and a pair of white socks that end below the knee. Other Uniforms Tracksuit The collar and sleeves of the jacket are pink/blue/yellow/purple/red. On the right side of the jacket in the chest area, there is an emblem that is pink/blue/yellow/purple/red and it has the school’s logo on it. They have pockets that are also pink/blue/yellow/purple/red. The rim of the jacket is their pink/blue/yellow/purple/red, with a black stripe. The sweatpants are white and pink/blue/yellow/purple/red. Students also wear white tennis shoes with black accents. Notable Students * Aihara Utau * Mizuno Asami * Umino Hitomi * Amaterasu Kiyomi * Murasaki Kotone * Kagamine Moira * Nakamura Akiko * Aoyama Yoko * Murasaki Haruka (graduated) * Umino Ayumi * Ishikawa Mai * Tano Asami * Amagawa Miki * Murakami Nagisa Notable Staff * Hisakawa-sensei * Fukushima Tsubasa Trivia * Interestingly, only the Cures wear unique-coloured ties pertaining to their theme color. The rest of the students all wear a standard dark red tie. The reason behind the colour of the ties hasn't been revealed. * This is the eighth school with the title "Academy", preceded by Verone Academy in Futari wa Pretty Cure, Private Torigoe Academy and Christian Private White Clover Academy in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Myoudou Academy in HeartCatch Pretty Cure!, Private Aria Academy in Suite Pretty Cure♪, Nanatsubashi Academy in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, and Noble Academy in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. It will be succeeded by Private Tengoku Academy in Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure!. Gallery Characters/Uniforms Locations Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:HanasakiTsubomi997